to protect and to love
by spiderprincess
Summary: Sasuke naruto shikamaru and neji were sent to protect a girl..they were trianed to have no emotions of love for anyone Sakura hinata ino and tenten were on vacation to relax they fell in love with thier assigned body gaurd will the guys break the rules?


GREATINGS FELLOW NARUTO FANS THIS HERE IS MY SECOND ION…

YAY!! SO BE KIND PLZ…HERE WE GO!!

Meet the four closest friends in konoha Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata. They all lived in one normal house in a normal neighborhood. Well so, they thought…..

"I'm home." A girl with long blond hair barged into the mini sized home. Slamming the wooden door behind her, she placed the groceries on the kitchen counter.

She hung her long coat on the hanger in the coat closet. The blonde ran up the week stairs walking right into a blue painted room. She crashed her body onto the old bed and her long silky blonde hair flew everywhere.

"What's wrong?" a girl with chocolate buns was leaning on the door way. "Nothing." The blonde shot up and smiled her wild smile at the brunet.

She began playing with her hair as her friend sat next to her. "You know Ino you could spill?" the browned eyed girl smiled at her a sweet smile. "Yeah right Tenten." Ino giggled giving her friend a bear hug.

"Hey what about me?" her green eyes filled with sarcasm. Her long pink hair brushed against her cheeks. She ran and joined the hug.

"Oh, I came to tell you me and Hina-chan are going out for lunch." The green eyed girl squished between them. "Wanna join?" she grabbed Tenten's and Ino's hand and walked out the door.

"Sakura! Don't do this to me!" Ino complained in the back of the sports car. "Seriously, Sakura please." Tenten said staring out the front window not turning her direction.

Sakura kept on going knowing this was good for her tomboy friends. Seriously, they needed the mall.

The car stopped in an indoor parking lot. Sakura fiercely opened the door and jumped out. Sakura wore her jeans jacket and pulled her sun glasses off.

Ino and Tenten groaned and stepped out of the car. The looked at each other knowing this was going to be a long day.

The walked through the mall tell the got to a small restaurant.

"Oh come on Saku-chan don't do this to us!" Ino pouted as Sakura continued to ignore her statements. A girl with long blackish, bluish hair walked up to them with a small smile on her face.

"Hina-chan!" they all ran and gave her one big bear hug. Soon the all broke out and headed toward the table.

"You know us three are leaving in a couple of days, Sakura." Tenten leaned forward on the table. Her light brown eyes stared deeply into Sakura's green ones. There was silence for a long moment.

"I'm going to L.A to visit my grandma." Hinata broke the silence with a low voice. Her head felt heavy for a minute.

"And I'm going camping with cousins." Ino smiled sheeply at her pink headed friend. She practically jumped with excitement.

"I know your going to hate ma too, but my mom want her to help her with her ideas." Tenten kept her eyes locked on Sakura's.

"What! Your abandoning me alone." Sakura felt left out she had nothing planned for her summer vacation.

They all blinked a couple of times not knowing what to say. Sakura wanted to walk away. Pain from her friends leaving her to sit at home and do nothing. Can it get any worse?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Couple of days later….

"INO!" tenten stomped her way into the tiny blue room pissed. "What?" the blonde answered calmly to the steaming Tenten.

"Where's my blue tank top?" she asked sternly. Ino raised her shoulders and shook her head.

"What do you mean by I don't know?" now Tenten was over furious. Her anger filled the house.

"GRRRR" Tenten left the room quickly trying not to argue anymore. She entered a green room. She engaged in packing again stuffing all sorts of clothing and items in the suitcase.

Everyone one was ready to leave as they squished their belongings in the trunk. Sakura started the car angrily. She kept her eyes on the road while listening to her friend chat in the background.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura hit the breaks hardly and the car came to a fierce stop. "We're here." The pink haired girl said sternly. _I think I'm over reacting_ Sakura closed her eyes, took a deep breathe and climbed out of the car.

The green eyed teen waved one last goodbye to her friends. Sakura's green orbs stared at the ground as she headed back to the red porche.

As she drove down the road, she felt this sudden appearance. All she could see was a car fallowing her on the high way. If she was on the left lane, the same car was right behind her.

Sakura felt her self shaking. She wasn't focusing on the road anymore. Her head was spinning. She couldn't see. She pulled over. She got out of the car.

The pink haired girl leaned against her scarlet red car rubbing her temples. She looked to her side and there was the same blue familiar car. She looked at it carefully.

Was it _his_ car? No! It can't be.

**FLASH BACK…..**

"_Hello Ugly." He raised his gloved hand. He stepped out of h is blue suburban car. His smile was warm and welcoming._

"_Hey honey." Sakura hugged her boyfriend close to her. She snuggled in his chest and giggled. _

"_Nice car, eh?" he patted her head lightly and began to play with her curls. He stared at her green eyes. _

"_Yeah." She held him closer. _

**END OF FLASHBACK….**

She loved Sia with all her heart. He made her laugh, smile and cry. He made her week.

No one could have affected her the same way.

The door flew open as Sakura watched the figure clime out of the car. He had spiky raven hair and blank, onyx eyes. He was well built. Tall and slim. He looked perfect too good to be true.

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino twisted and turned off the plane. Smiling lightly to everyone around her. She stopped in her tracks. From a far, she saw them. Now she was exited she ran toward them.

As she ran, she bumped into someone hard. Falling t the ground she was struck with pain.

"Troublesome woman." A boy with a pineapple head and tied up spiky brown hair and dark chocolate eyes looked down at her. He yawned while lending his hand to her.

"You should watch were your going and maybe this wouldn't had happened." He said pulling her up to her feet.

"INO!" the blonde girl turned her head looking annoyed.

"Well it seems you're from the Yamanaka family."

"Yeah…" Ino sighed to herself.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Nara Shikamaru but everyone calls me Shika."

"O-key see you around Shika-kun!" she left him smiling.

_She doesn't know what's out there for her._ He shook his head and waved a slight good bye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata looked around the pick up area for her name. She spotted a blonde boy with blue eyes and a foxy grin hold a sign that read her name. She blushed walking toward the man.

"Hello are you Hinata-chan?" the boy waved at her. She nodded at him blushing madly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto's voice filled the airport.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SORRY I RAN OUT OF IDEAS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL START WITH TENTEN!

OKEY I'M OUT!!! XD ^^


End file.
